Devil Trigger
by AshiraRose-Leigh
Summary: Vergil has returned with a vengence, and Agent Gibbs and he's team are caught in the crossfire.
1. Chapter 1: So It Begins

Devil Trigger

A Devil May Cry/NCIS Crossover

By Ashira Rose-Leigh

He stalked the streets, his clothes dusty and dirty. 'How long has it been,' he thought to himself. His eyes wondered around, searching for a sign, anything to tell him where he was or when it was. He stopped cold in his when he notices a young man coming out of the building beside him. The other man takes a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket. He straitens up, eyes to the ground.

"You okay man," The other asked as the man's gaze found him.

"No," he hissed. He moved forward, fast as lighting. The air grew still as the silence grew, then the other man coughed as he hit the ground behind him. He relaxed at the sound of the body drawing it's last breathe. He looked as his sward, his trusty Yamato. It was dripping blood from the man whose life he had just ended. His lips curled into a twisted, menacing smile as the lighting flashed across the sky.

* * *

Gibbs walked down the ally to meet up with his team already hard at work. "What have we got McGee."

"Corporal Collin Konietzko, 26. He just got in town two days ago he was on leave."

"The young woman who found him works at the bar," Ziva reported joining her boss and college. "She found him around 3:30 this morning while she was taking out the trash."

Gibbs looked around the alleyway. Spotting his Senior Field Agent flirting with the young lady Ziva had just interview he let out a sigh. "DiNozzo!"

Tony jumped at the sound of his bosses voice and rushed over to join the rest of the team. "Yeah boss."

"You got anything new to report?"

"No sir… I mean I was just…"

"You were just what DiNozzo?"

Tony swallowed hard knowing he made messed up yet again, and all because of a pair of nice legs. "Nothing boss, getting back to work."

"I hope we're not late," Ducky asked walking over to Gibbs.

"Nah, just on time Duck," Gibbs said, giving his good friend a pat on the back as he walks away to answer his phone. "Gibbs."

"_You have no idea what you're dealing with,"_ The girl on the other end whispered. She sounded freighted, her breathing forced.

"Are you okay?"

_"I can't talk now, just know that we're all in grave danger,_" The girl continued. **_"Kat, we need to move,_" **he heard the male voice call to her. "I have to go. I'm sorry…"

"Kat," Gibbs pleaded with the young girl as the like went dead.

"Boss, you okay," McGee asked.

"I think this is more then just a murdered Marine."

* * *

She slowly moved into the ballroom. She had been sent there undercover to look for the man they believe had killed Corporal Konietzko just two days before. Her eyes scanned the room in search of her partner.

He spotted her first. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked tonight. He dark hair draped over the shoulder. She was wearing a dark red dress sleeveless dress with matching high heels. He moved across the room to stand beside her.

"Agent David," He said quietly taking her hand.

"DiNozzo," She hissed jerking her hand away.

"Calm down Ziva, we're suppose to look like a couple," Tony said taking Ziva's hand again. The music slowed as the two moved around the room, coming to a stop between two pillars on the west side of the room.

She couldn't help but feel like this was a trap. Their anonymous tip had come too soon and the girl had seemed under duress.

"_Gibbs," he answered in his normal fashion._

"_Leave this alone," it was the same girl from the day before. Gibbs put the call on speaker and signaled for McGee to start a trace._

"_Kat? We're here to help just tell me where you are."_

"_You can't stop this, his too powerful."_

"_Just tell us what you can, well do everything in out power…"_

"_Be at the 'Save the Wildlife' Ball tomorrow night. He plans to make a scene. Then you'll see."_

The line had gone dead after that, and Ziva couldn't help but feel uneasy as McGee shock his head in defeat.

"So what are we looking for again," Tony shifted uneasy. He hated stake out, especially ones were he had to dress up in a tuxs.

"Our killer DiNozzo will you stop moving around so much your going to draw attention."

"Forgive me, this isn't exactly my kind of party." Tony turned to face Ziva, "Shell we dance my dear?"

Ziva looked up at him in shock. "A bit to far Tony."

"Weren't you just saying we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves?"

Ziva sighed, giving in as Tony led her out onto the dance floor. Tony turned her toward himself, placing his left hand on the small of her back. Ziva reluctantly put her own hand on Tony's shoulder and they began to slowly turn. Ziva kept her eyes on the edges of the room, continuing to try and locate their suspect.

"Relax, he's not due for a half hour."

"All the more reason we should be looking for any exits he could escape though instead of out here in the open."

"Fine, you want us to case the room. You take that side I'll be over by the food." Tony started to move away.

"DiNozzo," Ziva pulled Tony back to her. "I can case the room better this way."

"And here you didn't want to dance," Tony smiled. He placed his hand back around her waist, taking the lead. Ziva sighed again putting her hand on his shoulder again. They made a couple of circles before Ziva started to feel bored.

"Ziva," Tony whispered. Ziva turned to him. His face was calm, but she could see the glimmer in his eyes. Just as she was about to ask Tony leaned down, placing he's lips on Ziva's.

She closed her eyes as Tony's lips caressed her own, lost in the moment. It wasn't until she felt Tony try to deepen there kiss did she pull away. "Tony," she snapped, "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Trying to make it look real Ziva." Tony smirked holding Ziva close, "Couple… remember."

"There are ways to convince people you are a couple besides that."

"You didn't seem to mind much." Ziva stared at him in disbelieve. She wasn't sure if she was angry because she had let it happen or if it was because Tony was right.

"We should be focusing on the case Tony," Ziva pulled away. She moved to the shadows of the room. Leaning against the wall she held back her tears. She had long for that moment, to be close to Tony in that way. But how could she every. She closed her eyes.

"You okay," Tony asked trying to take Ziva's hand in his own.

"Rule number 12 DiNozzo," Ziva responded jerking her hand away.

He looked down, trying to hold back a smile. "Never date a coworker," he recited.

It was then that Ziva noticed him. He looked to be in his mid to late 20s, his silver hair slicked back, his long black coat and black pants looked ragged. But what really caught her eye was the samurai sword he carried at his side. "Tony," she whispered tugging at the sleeve of her partner's jacket.

Tony looked up just in time to see the silver haired man disappear behind a group of passersby. "You think that was our guy?"

"You circle around that way. I'll keep an eye on the crowd." Tony circled around to his right, Ziva to her left. As she moved toward the doors to the ballroom, she notices something out of the corner of her eye. She looks up to see the silver haired man standing on the upper level opposite her. She quickly reached for her gun, but as she pulled at her skirt she saw the man leap, sword drown, across to the balcony across from him.

"Tony," she yelled, drawing her gun. But as she thought to move to meet her partner, the chandelier came crashing to the ground. She ran around the falling ornament and ran up the stairs, Tony close on her heels. They came to the hallways leading away from the ballroom's upper section and split up.

Ziva moved down the hallway quietly, come to rest outside an open door. She turned quickly into the room. She moved toward the open window only to be pined against the wall.

"_**You think you can stop me," **_the silver haired man hissed, his voice echoing as he spoke. He leaned in close to her, _**"I'm the Devil,"**_ he whispered. He then threw himself out the window, leaving her speechless and out of breathe.

"Ziva," she heard Tony call as he moved into the room. "His gone Tony."


	2. Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions

Chapter Two: Unanswered Questions

It was another Friday morning. McGee sat at his desk, typing away. He couldn't focus on his work. He had so many ideas running though his head for his next book, but he couldn't find a way to link them together.

"I don't want to talk about it Tony," her voice reached his ears and he looked up.

"Oh come on… It's a simple yes or no." This was the norm around here. Whenever Tony and Ziva ended up together, even for the smallest amount of time, they ended up arguing. It made him wonder how much longer they were going to deny their feelings for each other. Or if they had, how much longer the rest of them would be in the dark.

"It's not that simple Tony and I already told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"All I wanted to know was…"

"Let it go DeNizzo," Gibbs interjected making his way to his desk.

"Letting it go Boss."

Gibbs sat down at his deck, typing in the password to his computer, "You two got a report for me?"

Tony and Ziva looked across to each other. Their stake out had not gone as planed. "Uh… well…" Tony stuttered.

"We… did not find… our target," Ziva finished.

"I know that. Would either of you two blunder heads care to explain why?"

The two agents went quite. How were they tell Gibbs that their only suspect got away because they had kissed. More that that, Ziva couldn't get the man out of her head, his glowing blue-gray eyes haunted her.

"_**You think you can stop me… I'm the Devil."**_

Gibbs stood up from his desk and stood between them. "I don't care what's going on between you two, but let it interfere with your jobs again…" His silence spook volumes as he walk off down the hall to get more coffee.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned to see a young boy. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen. His scruffy auburn hair framed his face and covered his eyes. Gibbs had a strange feeling of déjà vu looking at the boy. A strange mixture of anger and sadness swelled up in him.

"I'm Gibbs," He final said drawing the boy's attention to himself. Where had he seen those eyes before? The boy walked up to him and pulled out a folder from the backpack he had thrown over his shoulder.

"I found you," the boy said handing Gibbs the folder. "I'm Connor, sir… and I think I'm you son."

Gibbs looked up from the folder and met Connor's eyes again. 'Jenny,' he thought to himself.

Abby stood in front of her computer; her search had brought up nothing on the girl who had called in the tip. " I can't run a search with just a first name," she said to herself, "Do you know how many Kat's there are?"

"Enlighten me," Gibbs said entering the room with a small boy behind him.

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Connor," the boy answered, "I'm…"

"Leaving," Gibbs interrupted, "We'll talk later."

Connor sighed, making his way back to the elevator.

"So who is he," Abby asked again.

"Our caller Abbs, you find her."

"No Gibbs I have not and I doubt I will."

Gibbs shook his head, "We need to find her, she could be in trouble." Gibbs phone rang, "Gibbs."

"I know that, but there I can't find her with just a name and her phone is untraceable."

"I'll be right there," Gibbs said hanging up, "Never mind Abbs." Gibbs walked out of the lab, "I told you we would talk later," He looked over at Connor.

"Is someone in trouble," he asked.

"On second thought go see Abby, tell her I want a DNA match done."

"Abby can still hear you."

Connor sighed and walked back into the lab, he should have known Gibbs wouldn't believe him.

The short black haired girl stood in front of Gibbs' desk. She was nervous about meeting the man she tried to warn against following her brother-in-law. She looked over at her husband. He was sitting on Gibb's desk, his eye's down. He tapped his figure against his arm; she could tell he was upset with NCIS.

"You want to tell me how you got my number," Gibbs asked entering the bullpen.

"You want to tell me why your so damn stubborn," The silver haired man asked, "You could have gotten you team killed. Vergil's my problem not yours."

"Dante," the girl pulled on the man's arm. "I'm sorry, he's not always like this. I'm Kat," the girl said holding her hand out.

"I know," Gibbs responded moving around the couple. Kat lowered her hand slowly. "Start explaining," Gibbs demanded.

Kat turned to face Gibbs as he sat down at his desk. "Dante doesn't like that I told you were Vergil was, but I wanted you to see that his dangerous."

"There was no need to put lives in danger to prove that," Dante growled, keeping his back to Kat and Gibbs.

"Dante, I'm sorry for the hundredth time just…" Dante tossed his hand back and walked away. Kat sighed, "I'm sorry about him, Vergil's been gone for two years. We kind of feared the worst."

"So what's your relationship to our bad guy," DiNozzo asked leaning back in his chair.

"He's my brother-in-law, Dante's brother there…" Kat cut herself off. She looked over at Dante who was leaning up against the wall. Dante shock he's head at her. "It's complicated…"

"Well make it uncomplicated," Gibbs said making his way over to Dante. "He killed a Marine, that means he answers to me."

"This is outside the law Gibbs," Dante hissed, "You can't control him." Ziva had sat silent from the moment Dante and Kat had walked in. She was unsure in they could trust him, the mirror image of the man who haunted her.

"_**I'm the Devil,"**_ Ziva could still hear the echoed voice roaring in her head. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Dante.

"Abby sent me," Connor said making his way over to Gibbs, "She needs to she you."

**Note: I don't know how often I'll update this one. Being a fan of both DmC and NCIS, my biggest fear with this one is not living up to the iconic characters and writing styles of both these universes. Hope your enjoying it so far, got a lot of ideas just worried about wording. Happy reading =^_^=**


	3. Chapter 3: He's anything but

Chapter Three: He's Anything But…

He paced back and forth, trying to comprehend his actions. 'How stupid is this guy,' he thought, 'why can't he see he's out of his league.'

"Dante," she said softly.

"And how could you tell him we were married?"

"I don't know Dante," Kat sighed, "I just thought… I don't know."

They stood there silent for a moment. Dante loved Kat, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be tied down or even if marrying a human would work out for him.

"I'm sorry," he final said breaking the silence.

"If that apologue was for me you should know I find it a sign of weakness," Gibbs said setting at the long table in the conference room,

"It wasn't for you and I don't give a fuck."

"Dante," Kat whined.

Gibbs motioned for them to sit down. Kat took a seat across from him, but Dante stayed standing by the window.

"First off, how did you get my number," he asked.

Kat opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Dante, "Does it really matter."

Gibbs ignored him. "I looked it up," Kat lied. Gibbs let it go, he would get the truth one way or another.

"So, tell me about your brother-in-law," he asked

"Vergil's… just Vergil," Kat tried to think of the right thing to say. She knew she couldn't just come out and say that he was half demon/half angel, a Nephilim. They would lock her up for sure. "He's not normal."

"I got that," Gibbs smirked, "but why are you trying to protect him?"

"Cuz he's my problem," Dante proclaimed turning to face Gibbs. "You can't handle him."

Gibbs looked at Dante perplexed. "He killed a Marine, that makes him my problem." Gibbs stood up and headed for the door. He could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere with these two.

"Gibbs," Kat called. He looked back at her. "I'm sorry," she mouthed. Gibbs just shook his head and walked out.

Ziva walked slowly into Abby's lab, if anyone could understand it be Abby.

"Ziva," Abby said surprised.

"Hello Abby, Gibbs is busy interviewing Kat and Dante. Have you found anything?"

"No, it's crazy. If those two hadn't shown up we'd never know who done it. There was no DNA effidence as the crime scene, Ducky found nothing for me. It's impossible," Abby whined.

"Abby," Ziva fidgeted.

"What's up," she asked.

Ziva didn't know what to say her mind was reeling.

"_**You think you can stop me"**_

"Ziva," Abby asked worrying.

"Sorry Abby I just… never mind."

Abby looked worried. She had never seen Ziva so… scared? She never thought anything could scare her.

"Update," Gibbs said walking into the bullpen.

"Corporal Collin Konietzko, age 26, no family," McGee said bringing up the corporals picture on the flat screen. "He was on leave when he was attacked by our unknown attacker."

"Are not so helpful "witnesses" say are killer is his brother," Tony added.

"His twin brother," Ziva said joining the group, "They look exactly the same except Vergil's hair is slicked back and his eyes… are."

"So you've seen him," the group turned to see Dante entering the bullpen. Ziva met his eyes. The icy stare from his gray-blue eyes scent chills up her spine.

"Yeah, we saw him," Tony jumped in, "Remember… your girlfriend scent us to that little party. Still trying to figure out how he brought the chandelle down."

"Yamato," Dante murmured brushing off Tony. "You know," he said to Ziva, "Tell them… tell them what he looks like, sounds like…"

She can feel everyone staring at her, "His eyes were cold, his voice dark. Classic signs of a killer who does not feel remorse."

Dante moved closer, "Liar," he whispered, "you know what he is, what I am." She could hear Vergil's voice in her ear. _**"I'm the Devil."**_ She backed away from Dante forcing back tears. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"And you not helping," Gibbs growled stepping between them.

"Dante," the turned to see Kat standing by the window. Dante turned to catch Gibbs and Ziva in his peripheral vision. "Dante please," Kat pleaded reaching out her hand. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead gently taking her in his arms.

'His not human,' he thought, 'his anything but.'

* * *

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update, major writers block. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed it. Going to try and be better about posting, please review =^_^= it really does help. Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: They're Onto You

Chapter Four: They're Onto You

Vergil watched from a distance, waiting for his next victim, he was getting impatient.

"Dante, calm down," He heard from below him.

"I can't Kat. They just don't seem to get it."

Vergil turned to watch his brother and that disgusting human girl walking down the street toward him.

"Dante I know your worried, but your not helping," Kat protested. "You upset them, make yourself look guilty. There going to start thinking Vergil's not real and you're a nut job or something. Then what would you do."

Dante stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry Kat," he turned to face her. "What should I do?"

"Just help them," Kat suggested. "They maybe able to help find him."

"That could mean reveling what I am."

"Limbo's already crashed into reality. What more could surprise them?"

'That would be just like you brother,' Vergil thought. He watched on as Dante took Kat in his arms. 'Why must you be so blind?'

* * *

Gibbs sat at his desk waiting for his team to return. They had been sent out in different directions chasing down leads. Dante walked in with Kat on his arm.

"Can I help you two," Gibbs asked.

"I want to try and help… sir," Dante sighed.

"Fine," Gibbs said getting up from his desk and motioning Dante to follow him, "And don't call me sir."

* * *

Dante winced as the needle entered his arm. "Don't worry," Connor said from Abby's office.

"It's not that bad," Dante assured him. He watched as Abby drew blood. "So what am I looking for boss," she asked.

"Want a dna match," Gibbs answered, "Vergil's his brother. Let's just see what comes up." Gibbs starts to walk out of the lab.

"Boss wait," Abby calls. She runs after him. "About Connor…"

Gibbs looked over at the boy, "Yeah I know Abbs… His my son."

* * *

Ziva walked into the office to see Tony talking with Dante.

"So what's your favorite movie," Tony asked.

"Fight Club," Dante responded.

"Not surprising."

"And just what is going on here," Ziva asked.

"Just getting to know our temporary team mates. What about you," he asked Kat.

"I wasn't allowed to do much of anything growing up," Kat answered. "Bad family life."

"Wait, team mates? Who approved this," Ziva asked.

"I did," Gibbs responded walking toward his desk. "Dante clams to be the only one who can find his brother, so he's on the team… for now."

Ziva looked back at Dante as he stood, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I know Vergil tried to mess with your head. He does that, but I'm nothing like him. Truce," he asked.

"For now," Ziva said going over to her desk.

"So where do we start," Gibbs asked.

Dante looked around, he's eyes fell on Kat. She nodded and smiled. "Well," Dante began, "Guess we start at the beginning."

* * *

**Sephiroth: This chapter was horrible.**

**Me: Your horrible**

**Sephiroth: I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that your a bad writer.**

**Me: Don't pay him any attention, he mad cuz I wouldn't let him play Injustice today. Anyhoo, sorry this took so long. I've been working one a show and I tend to get creatively drained when I'm involved in a show.**

**Sephiroth: All you did was sit up in the booth and play games on your friends whats-her-names ipad.**

**Me: Shut up! I did too help!**

**Sephiroth: and you never use disclaimers.**

**Me: I do not own anything in this story. Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom and Ninja Theary. NCIS is owned by CBS, ****Belisarius Productions and Paramount Network Television are you happy now.**

**Sephiroth: I'm never happy.**

**Me: I will try to have a new chapter up in the next few day.**

**Sephiroth: But no promises.**

**Me: Gods help me... **


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Void

Chapter Five: Into The Void

Connor sat on the couch looking around the room. "No TV," he asked.

"No," Gibbs answered bringing the young boy a glass of water.

Connor sighed; he was starting to regret accepting Gibbs' offer to stay with his dad. "Think we could get one?"

"No"

"So what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know," Gibbs answered heading toward the basement. "Read a book."

Connor sighed again, "It's going to be a long night…"

* * *

Mcgee sat at his computer finishing up his report when he heard Tony and Dante walking over from the elevator.

"I've never heard of Combichrist," Tony said.

"There a Norwegian aggrotech band," Dante responded. "What's up McGee?"

McGee looked around, "I'm okay," he said nervously. Dante laughed as Gibbs entered the bullpen followed by Ziva, "Grab your gear," Gibbs commanded.

"My brother," Dante asked. Gibbs looked over at him, "Don't know could be some other demon," Gibbs mocked.

"His not a demon," Dante corrected.

"No such thing," McGee chimed in. "So what do you call those monsters," Dante asked coldly.

"Science experiments gone wrong," Tony answered, "MeGeek is a comic book nerd, aren't ya?"

"I just have a hard time believing that there's such a thing as demons."

"I don't," Ziva said quietly as she followed Gibbs back to the elevator.

"And there is no proof that our killer is anything besides human," McGee continued as he followed Ziva.

"You have no idea," Dante said to himself as he watched the team go. "You coming kid," Gibbs called to Dante. He sighed and walked back over to the elevator to join the group.

* * *

"Annie Largo 32, lived alone, divorced, one kid… a daughter," McGee read off his phone.

"These marks are similar to those on our Corporal," Ducky remarked.

"Yamato," Dante whispered.

"What," Tony asked.

"My brother's sword," Dante spoke up, "This was him."

"Your brother named his sword?"

"No, it was…"

"And why a sword? If you don't mind me asking."

"My… our father," Dante trailed off. He turned away from the scene, "He gave us our weapons," he said walking away. Gibbs walks over to Tony and McGee. "Dante seems to think this was his brother's doing," McGee answered to Gibbs silent question.

"Our case then," Gibbs said, "Bag and tag."

"Yes boss," Tony and McGee quietly said in unison. Gibbs walked over to the tree Dante had settled under.

"That'll kill ya," Gibbs said taking the cigarette our of Dante's mouth.

"Sometimes I wish it could," Dante replied, "Days like today."

"So you're going to stick with the "Non-Human" story."

"Don't know what else to tell you." Gibbs stares at Dante. "Look I know you don't believe me, but you want leave this alone so I'm trying…"

"I'm not going to stop doing my job just because some nut case claims he and his brother are some kind of demon spawn."

Dante shook his head and started to walk away when his phone rang. _**"Put me on speaker brother," **_Vergil demanded. _**"I want the old man to hear this."**_ Dante clenched his teeth, doing as he was told.

"_**Hello, Gibbs is it? I see you and my darling brother are getting along."**_

"Vergil," Gibbs said taking the phone from Dante.

"_**And I see he's told you all about me."**_

"Claims neither of you are human."

"_**Surprising," **_Vergil laughed, _**"I didn't think he wanted the world to know. Than again he did help to make reality a nightmare."**_

"You sick Bastard," Dante yelled trying to grab the phone. Gibbs pushed him away, "Let me deal with it," Gibbs whispered.

Vergil laughed again. _**"You two are amusing, but I didn't come all this way to watch you two dance with each other."**_ Dante started to look around, trying to find his brother.

"Why don't you join us than," Gibbs continued looking around as well.

_**"Not today, I only called to let you know that I have your son."**_

* * *

Meanwhile

"Ziva we need to talk," Tony whisper.

"There is nothing to talk about," Ziva said putting her bag in the back of the van. "We were undercover and you got carried away."

"I think you know better," he said lifting her chin. He was so close; she could feel her heart racing despite herself. He leaned in to kiss her…

"Lets go," Gibbs demanded. Tony and Ziva pushed away from one another.

"What's up boss," Tony asked.

"Vergil has Connor," Dante answered. The group fell silent.

* * *

**Me: MAWHAHAHAHA**

**Sephiroth: Your evil**

**Me: I learned from the best. Anyhoo hope you all enjoy.**

**Sephiroth: Happy Reading**

**Me: Spehy that's my line!**


	6. Chapter 6: Falling Angel

Chapter Six: Falling Angel

"McGee is there anyway to trace that call," Gibbs asked frustrated with her current situation.

"No point," Dante answered equally frustrated. "Vergil was there, watching us." Ziva felt a chill run up her spine at Dante's words. "He won't be there now. I'm better going this alone." Dante turned to leave.

"Dante," Gibbs called after him. Dante kept walking, paying to attention to the older man. "Follow him," Gibbs barked at Ziva and Tony.

"On it boss," Tony said following after Dante. Ziva followed reluctantly. "Trace the call," Gibbs demanded of McGee.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs," Abby called running across the office. "Guess what I found?" Gibbs stares at her, his not in the mood. "Well…" she persists.

"What Abbs."

"Okay… Nothing." Gibbs wasn't impressed. "Well it seems like nothing, it's a new nothing."

"Abby!"

"Dante's blood… it's not human." Gibbs looks at her confused. "You're telling me his not human," He asked, "That this whole time his been telling the truth."

"Yes"

"Abby that's not possible," McGee protest, "His human just like everyone else."

"Well he does have what looks to be human elements about him. Even in his blood, but the genetic breakdown isn't human. It's not even animal. In short, I have no idea what Dante is, but is most defiantly not Human."

Gibbs grabs his gun and his badge and follows after Dante, Ziva and Tony. "Where are you going," Abby ask.

"To warn Tony and Ziva," He calls back.

"Couldn't he just call," Abby ask McGee. McGee gets up from his computer, "Abby show me this blood sample."

"Why?"

"I'm going to prove you wrong."

* * *

Tony had reluctantly agreed to let Ziva drive. Despite fearing for his life, he knew she was right. Dante was going far to fast on his motorcycle for them to keep up otherwise.

"Ziva, I agreed you were right. Could you not try and kill me," Tony demanded.

"I won't kill you," She insisted, "I'm good at this."

"I can see that Ziva. I know you can drive like a maniac."

Ziva scoffed at him, "We don't want to lose him. You saw how upset Gibbs was. If we don't find Connor we're going to be sitting gooses."

"Ducks, Ziva sitting Ducks. And the plural of Goose is Geese."

"Whatever," she swerves into the right lane seeing Dante take the turn.

"I'm just saying I thought you'd have learned all these things by now." Ziva turned the corner and his the breaks. Tony's head almost meets the dashboard, "You know if you kill me now you'll never get that kiss." He looks up and over at Ziva, the blood has rushed from her face and the look of terror in her eyes sends him into panic mode.

He grabs as his gun, following her gaze out the windshield. There in front on them is Dante. His turned to face them, staring them down. But he looks different. There's an angry in his eyes that rivals Gibbs' and he seems to be glowing with a slight reddish tent. It's his eyes, however, that throw Ziva off guard. Those hellish red eyes.

"Vergil," she whispers.

"What," Tony asks turning back to her. Dante revs his bike and takes off full speed past them. He hates having to show off a small bit of Devil Trigger, but he knows they won't follow him now.

* * *

"You must have contaminated the sample somehow," McGee insist.

"McGee! How dare you," Abby says frustrated, "You know how I feel about that. I do not contaminate samples!"

"Accidents happen Abby," McGee informs her, "but there is no way this is right."

"And I told you to trace that call," Gibbs barks at McGee as he enters Abby's lab. "I did boss, I was just telling Abby that…"

"Have you found my son yet McGee," Gibbs says menacingly.

"Not… yet…" McGee answers sheepishly, "but I'll get on that boss."

Gibbs turns to Abby, "We know what he is yet," he asks.

"No," she replies, "I don't even know where to begin."

"Well I'm on board the non-human train," Tony says entering the lab with Ziva. "No human can do what he just did."

"So you lost him," Gibbs stated.

"Sorry boss," Tony said, "We had him, and I'll tell ya I did not want to believe you about that blood work but…"

"Darkness," Ziva spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her. "His eyes. I saw the same dark intensity in his eyes as I saw in Vergil's," She explains. "They are not human." Gibbs walks over and kisses Ziva on the top of the head, "We'll find them" Gibbs turns to walk out of the lab followed by Ziva and Tony.

"I'll… just … keep looking for answers," Abby says to herself as she watches them leave.

* * *

Vergil watched out over the street. The unfinished high-rise would be the perfect end for his dear brother. The moonlight seemed to echo his sentiments.

"Vergil," He heard his brother's cry.

"_**Hello again," **_He said, _**"It's been quite some time brother."**_

Dante scanned the room for Connor. _**"Looking for this," **_Vergil said pulling Connor through the portal he had summoned. Connor stood tied, gagged and freighted before him.

"Let him go Vergil," Dante hissed.

"_**Oh no brother,"**_ Vergil smiled, _**"His the start of something much bigger."**_ With that Vergil tossed Connor out of the high-rise.

"NO," Dante yelled. He took off at full speed trying to reach for the boy. Vergil stood ready for the fight, but the gunshot distracted him._** "How did I miss you,"**_ he asked himself spotting Kat stand beside a beam a little wise in front of him. She started to run, but Vergil caught up to her quickly. He went to throw her to the ground only to have her disappear into thin air.

"_**Damn It," **_he cried. He turned to see his brother was nowhere in sight. He rushed back over to the edge of the high-rise and look over into the street. There, in full Devil mode, was his brother, an unharmed Connor in his arms. Next to Dante was the treacherous witch his brother so loved. Their eyes met, there angry expressed beautifully between them.

* * *

**Sephiroth: I like Vergil**

**Me: You would**

**Sephiroth: And you love me. So what does that say about you?**

**Me: Nevermind, anyhoo hope you enjoy.**

**Sephiroth: And review please, otherwise I have to and I have better things to do.**

**Me: Like blow up the planet?**

**Sephiroth: Exactly**

**Me: Happy Reading!**


	7. Postponed

**Me: My Muse hit me like a ton of bricks last night!**

**Muse: Your Welcome**

**Sephiroth: How come your Muse looks like Tom Hiddleston?**

**Me: We're closing in though. I'm going to be writing the last two chapters of "Hannah" this week. **

**Sephiroth: Muse! Make her write more!**

**Muse: I am, just not that story.**

**Me: Yeah Sephy. I've got two others I need to get back to. But I feel like I need to take this one at a time. I'll finish Hannah, then the play, then I'll get back to Devil Trigger. **

**Muse: By the end of the summer you should be finished with all of them.**

**Sephiroth: So long as you don't take off again loser!**

**Me: After that It'll just be Life with Sephy and maybe a Song Challenge or two.**

**Sephiroth: You going to write anymore smut?**

**Me: Yeah... No... No more of that. Anyhoo Happy Reading =^_^=**


End file.
